


El viejo Shiro

by crawlingfiction



Series: Fluff Special Sheith One Shots 2019! [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: All Paladins are Sheith shippers of course, Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Fix-It, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Pidge | Katie Holt is So Done, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Canon, Pre-Kerberos Mission
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 20:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crawlingfiction/pseuds/crawlingfiction
Summary: Shiro sólo acepta ser llamado abuelo por Keith, así que demostrará en un concurso de vencidas lo contrario.





	El viejo Shiro

Palabra 10: Miradas

Detalles: in canon, fixit fic, s8.

Extensión: 1314 palabras.

 

**_El viejo Shiro_ **

 

Con aquel peluche enorme y rechoncho de hipopótamo entre los brazos, le miraba sin dejar de sonreír. Estaba ahí entre la pequeña multitud aglomerada alrededor, dándole ánimos.

Aún le daba gracia su reacción exagerada de que le dijeran viejo y que, como el jovencito competitivo que recordó una vez fue, se anotara en esta extraña competencia de vencidas.

Lo apoyaría siempre en lo que fuera;

—Enséñales quien manda, abuelo —había alzado la ceja y sonreído retador.

¿Ahora?

Con Kuro en brazos, porque sí, el limitado conocimiento de japonés que tenía gracias a Shiro y sus escapadas del Garrison donde le enseñó una que otra palabra y cómo fue su infancia en el campo, le recomendaron ponerle a un hipopótamo el nombre de un color, estaba ahí para él.

> _> >—¿Y cómo es rojo? Me gusta el rojo —había dicho recostado sobre la motocicleta de aire, mirando con pereza al cielo, aquel que comenzaba a oscurecer. Ya deberían regresar al Garrison, suspiró con hastío de sólo pensarlo._
> 
> _No quería dejar de estar con él, así fuese en competencias de motocicletas o mirando las estrellas aparecer._
> 
> _—Aka —respondió, sentado a su lado, jugando con la cajetilla roja entre sus manos— Azul es ao, shiro es blanco y kuro; negro —explicó, pasándole otro pocky para que comiera._
> 
> _—¿Shiro? —mordisqueó el palillo de chocolate con los ojos bien abiertos— Es tu apellido…_
> 
> _Shiro rio, encogiendo de hombros._
> 
> _—Sí, en la primaria a veces me hacían juegos de palabras con eso —recordó con una risita melancólica. Miró al cielo y las estrellas prematuras del atardecer— Aquí… es raro, no he conocido muchos japoneses. O no le dan risa esos chistes —se rascó la mejilla, volviendo a sonreír._
> 
> _Keith mordió su pocky y frunció el ceño._
> 
> _—No te combina, porque tu pelo es negro —acusó a son de broma— Eres más… ¿kuro? Es kuro, ¿no? —atrevió a revolver su cabello negro y rapado a los lados, Shiro se removió de la moto entre risitas._
> 
> _Eso bastó para sentir más dulce el chocolate que comía._
> 
> _—Cuando sea un viejo sí lo hará, ¿no? —rio, pasándole más pockies._
> 
> _—Y seré yo quién te haga bromas con eso, porque ahora sé que significa —prometió con orgullo— ¡E iremos a Japón! porque estos palitos están buenos —añadió, tomando la caja de los pockies al revés, tratando de comprender ese idioma._
> 
> _Unos dedos a su barbilla le hicieron subir la mirada._
> 
> _—Un día te llevaré —se sumó a la promesa. Keith sonreía a ojos brillantes, con el palito entre los labios— Te gustará el campo. >>_

Suspiró, apretujando a Kuro contra su cuerpo.

Ese cabello blanco como la nieve brillaba bajo las luces reflectantes. Los ojos de Shiro se notaban nerviosos por la ovación frecuente y los focos a su cara traerle malos recuerdos.

—¡Shiro! —llamó, alzando el peluche sobre su cabeza y sacudiéndolo para llamar su atención. Esos ojitos asustadizos lo localizaron— ¡Gana por Kuro, abuelo! ¡Destrúyelos! —gritó sin dejar de sonreír.

Shiro se tranquilizó y sonrió, acercándose a la mesa para comenzar la semifinal de la competencia de vencidas.

Entre el público los gritos y saltos de Keith querían destacarse para darle ánimos como madre peleona y orgullosa.

—¡Tú puedes, Shiro, tranquilo! ¡Kuro te está mirando, no nos defraudes! ¡Acaba con él! —gritaba, recibiendo miradas extrañadas de los demás grandulones alrededor.

—Vaya, tu griterío nos hizo dar contigo —carcajeó Lance, posando el codo en su hombro. Keith ruborizó al darse cuenta de que, en efecto, le ardía la garganta.

—¿Cola? —le ofreció Hunk de su vaso de refresco— ¿Ese es Shiro? ¡Vamos Shiro! —gritó, agitando el brazo para que pudiera verlos.

—¿Y este peluche de dónde salió? —preguntó Pidge, ajustándose su casco, picando la trompa del animal con el dedo.

—Es Kuro. M-Me lo dio Shiro —carraspeó, apretujándolo con celo— En el juego de los disparos y me dejé ganar, claro está —excusó avergonzado y con el ceño fruncido.

Pidge, Hunk y Lance se miraron entre sí y rieron.

Sobre todo, ese detalle era lo más relevante para ellos…

—El plan de dejarlos a solas no resultó tan mal, ¿vieron? Yo sabía lo que les decía. Soy un experto del amor —cuchicheó Lance a los dos, tomándose del mentón con arrogancia. El par se miró no muy convencido, por algo el chico había tardado tnto en que Allura siquiera prestara atención a sus sentimientos…

—¡¿Cuál plan!? —chilló Keith sin soltar a Kuro.

—¡Miren, Shiro le ganó a ese! —saltó Coran emocionado. Keith se atropelló a mirar entre el público, gritando, maldiciendo y aplaudiendo, todo a la vez.

—¡Eres el mejor, Shiro! ¡Tú puedes! ¡Párteles ese brazo, maldición!

Lance, Hunk y Pidge se volvieron a ver, ensanchando la sonrisa triunfal.

—Los vi entrar al túnel del amor juntos, ¿será que ya por fin se besaron? —cuchicheó Pidge.

—¿El mismo túnel al que quise entrar con Lance y que tenía un carrito roto a espadazos?  Eh, no creo… —comentó Hunk, parpadeando desconcertado.

—A menos que Keith… sea de “esos” … —subió y bajó las cejas el larguirucho de Lance, con una sonrisa extraña.

—¿Esos qué? —preguntó la chica.

—Aún eres muy pequeña para saber, Pidge —dio palmaditas a sus cabezas, antes de recibir un manotazo.

El conductor micrófono en mano presentó a los dos finalistas, estallando el recinto a gritos y aplausos de entusiasmo. Por sobre esas cabezas se sacudía un hipopótamo obeso, haciendo a Shiro reír. Con Kuro y Keith no podía sentirse asustado por los malos recuerdos de la arena de gladiadores.

Keith mordisqueaba sus uñas cuando empezó el round. A juzgar por la expresión desconcertada y luego animada de Shiro, debía conocer a ese grandulón de brazo mecánico. Lance y Pidge también debían hacerlo, porque cuchicheaban con preocupación a un lado.

No, no, ¡debía ganar!

—¡Vamos, tu puedes! —saltaba Keith. El brazo de Shiro temblaba y su rostro tensaba de esfuerzo— ¡Shiro! —clamó.

En medio de un quejido cogió bríos y golpeó la mano del comandante del Beta Traz contra la mesa. Una oleada de aplausos, vítores y gritos no se hizo esperar. El conductor alzó el brazo de Shiro y le entregó un cinturón.

Su expresión de entrañable confusión empeoró cuando sus amigos corrieron hacia él, cargándole en brazos y alzándole al cielo entre gritos de alegría. Sus ojos buscaron entre esos rostros que le hacían tan feliz, hasta topar con esa mirada brillante de orgullo y felicidad. Keith se escurrió a un lado de Lance, que sostenía de una de sus piernas, y se le colgó al cuello, abrazándole con fuerzas y Kuro de por medio.

—¡Lo hiciste genial, Shiro! ¡Le demostraste que no eres un abuelo! —carcajeó feliz— ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estás bien? —le soltó entre jadeos por la emoción a flor de piel. Sostenía a Kuro por una de sus patas y hasta el animal parecía sonreír.

Shiro parpadeó y sonrió también.

—Sin miedo —confesó— Gracias a ti.

Los labios de Keith tiritaron antes de ensanchar la sonrisa y saltar de regreso a sus brazos, chocando sus bocas en un fugaz beso de celebración.

Shiro con las mejillas de rojo pestañeaba impresionado. Esos ojos que le regresaban la mirada y la sonrisa tensa a centímetros de su boca también tenían de ese rubor nervioso.

—¡Al fin! —aplaudieron los demás paladines, empujando a Keith, ahora alzándolos a los dos sin dejar de reír cómplices— ¡Otro, otro! ¡Bésalo! ¡Por el hipopótamo! —gritaban al unísono. Hasta los demás concursantes y espectadores se sumaron al escándalo.

Keith y Shiro miraron alrededor y rieron. Keith cerró los ojos y le volvió a besar, más lento, sereno e irremediablemente feliz. Sus manos torpes se enredaron entre esas hebras blancas y suaves y aún con la sonrisa en medio, suspiró por los recuerdos.

Le gustaba la idea de ser el único que pudiera seguirle diciendo abuelo y viejo. Y más, fantasear con estar a su lado hasta hacerse ese mote una realidad.

**Author's Note:**

> Este one shot es autoconclusivo, sin embargo me inspiró para el día #11: Luciernagas y Estrellas y el seriado corto Ketchup Firefly.


End file.
